For My Dear Buddy
by Mai Kobayashi
Summary: "Entre "Porcas" e "Testudas", a amizade era linda." - "fanfic para dia do amigo".


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, é do Tio Kishi.

...

"**For My Dear Buddy"**

Sakura leu o que acabara de escrever. Havia adorado, e, dessa vez, ela poderia até pensar que com apenas aquele poma simples, poderia amolecer o coração de sua melhor amiga.

Olhou para a carta, e foi até a floricultura. Deixou-a no balcão, junto à mãe da loira, e piscou para a mais velha. A mãe de Ino apenas riu, do gesto simples da rosada, e deu um tchauzinho, ao ver a garota sair correndo.

- Ino! Querida, algo pra você!

Ino saiu detrás da loja, e viu o pequeno envelope. De cor roxa. "Que lindo", pensou. Agradeceu a mãe e sentou no banco, enquanto a mãe foi atender mais um cliente.

Abriu o envelope e começou a ler.

"_**Para Um Amigo Especial"**_

Quem sabe milhares de palavras

Não chegariam ao tanto

De tudo o que quero dizer-te

Apenas quatro pequenas e singelas palavras seriam o suficiente

"Não vivo sem você."

Talvez, se um dia me dissesse que ficarias longe de mim

E, mesmo que a despedida durasse mais de uma hora

Eu pensaria que se passariam apenas minutos

Pois um minuto perto de você,

É o mesmo do que apenas respirar, essencial para a minha vida.

Um dia, sei que nos separaremos

E quem sabe nunca mais nos veremos

Então, quero dizer-te meu amigo

Que quero aproveitar todos os dias que eu puder junto com você

Pois mesmo que vivamos anos e anos

Os anos não seriam tão piores

Se eu tivesse você aqui comigo.

Se um dia você precisar de mim

Eu estarei tão perto de você

Que você não me verá se aproximar

Pois sou como teu anjo da guarda

Assim como você é o meu.

Talvez não estarei fisicamente

Mas estarei dentro da sua mente e seu coração

Dando-lhe conselhos e apoio para o que precisar

E, quando menos esperar

Estarei ao seu lado.

Assim como te dou apoio

Peço-te apoio também

Pois uma vez sem você

Eu não crescerei o tanto que poderia crescer se eu estivesse ao seu lado

Por favor, me apóie.

Porque, talvez pareça bobo

E até mesmo, como nossa amizade, emocionante

Mas se você apenas sussurrar meu nome

Como eu faço com o seu

Estaremos tão perto um do outro

Que sentiremos a mesma estrela brilhar dentro do peito

Já que eu talvez seja uma de suas estrelas

E você, com certeza, é uma das minhas

"_Considero-te e amo-te muito"_

_Para meu amigo._

_**Porca, te amo!**_

_**Sakura Haruno.**_

Ino sorriu. Onde havia encontrado Sakura mesmo?

Não importava. Importava apenas que ela era sua amiga.

- Testuda. Pensa que vai me chamar de "porca" assim desse jeito está muito enganada! – riu – Mãe, já volto! Vou comprar papel rosa!

Porque uma amizade é feita assim, de pequenos gestos.

...

**N/A: Hellooooo, feliz dia do amigo pra vocêêês! *o***

**Dêem presentes pra eles, eu aqui, mesmo que pouco, estou dedicando aos meus melhores amigos de todos os tempos, desde os mais recentes até os mais antigos, ou os que eu conhecia desde que eu cheirava a leite ^^**

_(Dedicado à Ana Luisa Dias Oliveira, Andrew Bardemarker, Carolline (Yukari) Yonamine, Caroline Caruccio, Daiana Seehaber, Davi de Souza, Déborah Schimitz, Nina Auras, Paula Polonini e Renata Borba Ferreira da Silva.)_

_**Ana Luisa:**__ Ana, minha baixinha, filha do meu coração *o* Amo-te, amiga, e você já até tinha visto, lembra? Então, saiba que eu te adoro, e que eu nem me importo mais de me perguntarem se eu sou tua irmã mais velha ou se eu tô cuidando de você na rua! Feliz dia do amigo, na escola eu te dou algo melhor *O*_

_**Andrew: **__Desgraçado, não cala a boca um minuto! Uma das minhas frases no perfil é por causa de ti, animal! Ok, mas mesmo assim, você é um dos meus melhores amigos, lembra? Então, tem um pedacinho seu guardado no meu coração. Narutards, tsc! Adoro-te, idiota! Feliz dia do amigo! _

_**Carolline Yukari: **__Caaaaaaaaaaah, minha Poynter Yamada de todos os tempos, que eu tô quase chamando de Akanishi junto *O* Amo-te, minha japa *O* Sério, Caah, minha diva, tu é muito especial pra mim, e a gente enlouquece com a nossa historinha, eu fico tão feliz! *o* Poynter, em pouco tempo, você fez muita diferença na minha vida, e me ajudou muito. Amo-te faz tempo já, feliz dia do amigo, minha pequenininha! _

_**Carolline Caruccio: **__LOOOOOOOIRA! Auhsaushaushaushauhsauhsuahs Carol, amo tu, minha loira preferida! Sério! E sim, se aproveita de mim só porque eu sou mais alta, sabe? Nem sei por que ainda te levo nas costas ou te dou ouvidos! Sei que tuas irmãs querem me conhecer, mas eu não sou japonesa, deixe bem claro pra elas! Feliz dia do amigo, "Camila"- apanhada Carol- *o*_

_**Daiana: **__Oi garota do Twitter! Fica me trazendo gírias de lá, né ô coisa séria?Vai ver só quando eu fizer o meu –não. Faz tempo que eu não falo contigo, a não ser pelo MSN. Acho que é o frio né? – apanha- Ok, mas cara, considero-te muito! Espero que eu tu, e a Renata nos encontremos na tua casa de novo pra gente brincar de maquiagem! ahsuashaushaushauhsauhsauhs –faz coraçãozinho – Feliz dia do Amigo, Daia!_

_**Davi: **__Guri, tu fala muita merda u.u E quando se junta com o Andrew piora. Mas cara, eu te adoro, e espero sempre voltar do colégio contigo, porque a gente nunca perde assunto! Sempre tem algo pra falar, não importa do que é e nem com quem a gente tá indo! Além de que nunca falta com respeito com nenhum de nós, obrigada! Feliz dia do amigo, Davi!_

_**Déborah:**__ Déh, ultimamente eu também não ando falando muito contigo, e estamos nos distanciando demais e muito rápido. Mas tu és muito especial também, lembra que me ajudou com o lance na escola e tudo? Pois é, isso valeu muito pra mim. Cara, espero que a gente continue sempre amigas, e mesmo distantes, quero que tu continue sendo a mesma pessoa sempre. E melhoras sobre a conjuntivite! Feliz dia do amigo!_

_**Nina:**__Ninaaaaaaaaaaa! Minha gata mais gata das betas da minha vida *O* Cara, é eu que vou te roubar e te prender em um vidrinho! Sério! Ninguém consegue te odiar, e muito menos eu! Amiga, você também tem um espaço enorme no meu coração! Pequenininha que ocupa espaço você u.ú uahsuahsauhsauhsauhsuahs Mas eu te amo, minha diva das letras! Espero que eu fique como você! Feliz dia do amigo!_

_**Paula: **__Moon. Amo. Você. Muitão. Sabe. Disso. Não. Sabe? DIVAAAAAA, ME ENSINA TUDO, MÃE! Keikomama, senhora Okamoto. E até hoje eu não sei como a minha mãe é a esposa do meu irmão! JESUS! _

_Mas agora falando sério, amor, minha vida é MUITO incompleta sem você. Não vejo mais ela sem você. O que eu faço? Você tá aqui na categoria "BESTS" porque merece. Amo-te muito, amooooore! E sim, Caah ( que é outra que eu não vivo sem) tem razão, você tem o sotaque mais lindinho que eu já vi, junto com o dela! *o* Diva, eu te admiro muito, e como o mesmo que a Nina, espero ser que nem vocês. Sério, você deixa o dia de uma pessoa mais colorido! Feliz dia do amigo!_

_**Renata:**_ _FALA DJOW! MINHA AMIGA DESDE QUE...eu batia em você porque eu queria brincar no negócio de se pendurar lá? O.õ_

__

_Adoro-te, Rê! Outra viciada em twitter, que horror, e ainda folga em mim, criatura! _

_Aah, algumas coisas! *o*_

_Um: Tu reclama que eu amo japoneses, mas meu vício começou com Naruto lembra? E quem me apresentou Naruto, você lembra também? (: É, conhece uma pessoa que começa com "Re" e termina com "nata"? Pois é, foi ela ^^_

_Dois: NÃO SOU MAIS PAMPERS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! 14! 14! TÁparei u.u Bem, até eu passar você eu vou ser pampers, mas uhn... Eu não vou passar você Ç.Ç_

_Três: Cara, tu realmente é uma das minhas amigas que mais tem moral. Sério, tu bate mais forte que eu, tem opiniões formadas de tudo e sei lá, é praticamente uma adulta! Te admiro também, Rê, e é outra que eu quero ser como quando crescer! Feliz dia do amigo!_

_Cara, eu tenho tantos outros amigos assim, super especiais, que eu conheci a pouco tempo, então, tipo, eu não posso colocar, porque se não seria muito grande, mas aqui, eu posso citar uns: _

Todos os meus amigos da 72 (amo vocês, não se porque ainda, eu devia é odiar vocês u.u uahusahsuahsuahsuahsuahs), Caio-nii-chan, Bruh-chan, Mayara, Nathália, Miih-chan (shadow), Likka-imouto-chan (shadow), Debby-chan (shadow), Yumi-nii-chan (Johnny's chat), e todo o pessoal do Shadow e do Johnny's chat que eu conheço!

Amo vocês.

Juh-chan (Mai Kobayashi) Deshita!  
Ja~~


End file.
